Fuego de invierno
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Flaky parpadeó. No había intestinos como moño, miembros desprendidos, o siquiera sangre. Sólo un montoncito inofensivo de rosas. Sus preferidas. Al borde del colapso las agarró, encontrándose sus dedos con los de Flippy en una caricia imperceptible. Él parecía estar enamorado. "D-de mí". Fluff?


**Renuncia:** todo de Mondo Mini Shows y sus sádicas y retorcidas mentes. El Haiku que Flippy le dice no es mío, sino de IT.

**Advertencias:** gore implícito, personajes humanizados.

Admito que no puedo escribir nada de HTF que no involucre mínimo un asesinato, sea cómico o no. En este caso quienes murieron lo hicieron gracias al romanticismo universal, y un Flippy enamorado. Dah.

* * *

**F**laky tenía claro que los chicos románticos y perfectamente _cuerdos_ sólo existían en las novelas que a veces sacaba de la biblioteca. Aquellos con una sonrisa fácil, un poquito perversa, que van al gimnasio y poseen un físico esplendido, que conducen una moto sin titubeos, que te acorralan contra la pared para robarte un beso. Chicos que, por un motivo que Flaky todavía no llegaba a entender del todo, resultaban ser parte del mundo sobrenatural.

Vampiros, Hombres lobo, Zombies, Magos, Ángeles caídos.

A ella le gustaban varios de esos personajes_ ilegalmente_ provocativos, podía apostar que las autoras los creaban adrede, conscientes de que un lector jamás se encontraría con alguien así. Y en cierto modo, tenía la razón. Sin embargo, no lo decía en voz alta. Nunca lo diría en voz alta. Sentía que un camión le pasaría encima si se animaba a confesarlo, aunque fuese en una pijamada con Giggles.

Giggles tenía novio. Y Petunia. Esa era la razón. A ninguna de sus amigas le hacía falta fantasear con estar entre los brazos de un hombre porque ya tenían uno, exclusivamente para ellas. En cambio Flaky, pues, ella tenía a Heath Luck, Bill Denbrough, Draco Malfoy… y ninguno bastaba.

«Yo quiero a Flippy».

El pensamiento apareció tan rápido que Flaky casi se cae de la silla, derramando el tazón de cereales.

Supo que había actuado con irracionalidad, pero dio un vistazo a toda la cocina, como si esperase que alguien la hubiese oído y ese alguien saltara de la nada en cualquier momento, listo para burlarse. O _compadecerse_. También era una opción tentadora, pues Flaky consideraba a Flippy más bello que todos los protagonistas de sagas paranormales.

Sólo había un detalle insignificante, diminuto: él sufría de doble personalidad.

Además, y aunque no estuviera un tanto trastornado, Flippy desconocía su existencia la mayoría del tiempo.

Sí, eran amigos, y sí, siempre que Fliqpy aparecía ella podía controlarlo con un simple grito. Pero eso no significaba nada. _Nada_. Al menos en su opinión. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones Flaky creía conocer los sentimientos de Flippy, y él parecía estar enamorado.

«D-de mí».

Flaky miró el piso de mármol, abstraída.

Pensaba que definitivamente algo le ocurría a Flippy. Había estado actuando _muy raro_ en el transcurso de la semana.

Primero el asunto de los libros. Sí, aquello había sido de lo más extraño.

Flippy trabajaba medio turno en la biblioteca, disfrutando del silencio, y ella solía ayudarle con el trabajo siempre que iba, además de darle la mitad de su almuerzo. Si la memoria no le fallaba ese lunes había seguido la rutina y visitado a Flippy, él se había puesto rojo de repente, cuando tocaron el tema de las parejas en el baile anual del pueblo, y había salido corriendo, al baño, según. Sin nada que hacer, totalmente confundida, Flaky se dirigió a los estantes, buscando algo que leer. Y ahí apareció. Un único tomo de su libro favorito. En un segundo no estaba, y al siguiente sí. Casi como si estuviera ahí únicamente para complacerla. Hacerla feliz.

Sí la alegró, un instante, porque al abrirlo se encontró con una mano ensangrentada de pasador. La manga que la cubría era, sin lugar a dudas, de Nutty, porque venía embarrada con caramelos.

Al preguntarle al respecto a Flippy éste se negó a responder. Lucía nervioso.

Luego fue el asunto de los maníes.

Había pedido a Mole que le llevara un cargamento de barras de chocolate como un capricho a sí misma. Pero como Mole no podía ver, no pudo verificar que caja traía, y como contenía cacahuate, Flaky tuvo que pedir un rembolso y se quedó con hambre. Como diez minutos. Entonces sonó el timbre, y al asomarse, Flaky encontró varias cajas amontonadas, de su sabor favorito. Y el bastón de Mole, con sus ojos siendo atravesados, como un dulce. Después de chillar, y coger las cajas, Flaky se abstuvo de llamar a la policía.

¡También fue lo de la ropa!

El miércoles Giggles se la había pasando presumiendo de un nuevo vestido, que según ella, era sumamente costoso. Flippy la había visto decaída, pues ni todos sus ahorros bastaban para comprarse uno igual, y había intentado reconfortarla. Al día siguiente recibió un paquete. Era exactamente el mismo vestido. Pero, de verdad, el mismo. Tenía las costuras que Giggles le había hecho, para ajustárselo, y todo eso. También venía con un extra, una peluca. Rosa. Al darse cuenta de lo que era en verdad aquella maraña de cabellos corrió al baño a vomitar.

Consideró con seriedad deshacerse de la prenda, al final desistió, guardándola para una futura ocasión especial.

Se sentía halagada… y asqueada. Le era demasiado obvio que Flippy había hecho todas esas_ cosas_. Tal vez sin saberlo. Podría ser sonámbulo. Y ya no sabía cómo actuar con él. ¿Debía darle una bofetada?, ¿besarlo?, ¿pagarle el psiquiatra?, ¿balbucear palabras inentendibles hasta que la cabeza le explote?

«Si tan sólo pudiera darme un regalo, un regalo sin homicidios implicados, o tácticas del ejército…»

Quizás no se trataba del regalo, sino de la intención. Tenía que estar segura de que esas atenciones buscaban una respuesta positiva en términos amorosos, no traumarla de por vida, o como una mala broma. Quizás debía ir a su casa, aclararlo todo.

_Toc. Toc._ El sonido de un golpe, vacilante.

Flaky llevó el tazón al fregadero, fue a la sala de estar, regresó a la cocina, volvió a la sala. Sólo tocó una vez, pero Flaky lo conocía, seguía afuera. Esperándola. Y ella, ella llevaba años esperándole, desde que se conocieron. ¿Podrían dar el gran paso, o era mejor prolongar la espera?

Sintiendo con claridad como el corazón le reptaba por la garganta, Flaky quitó el pestillo, y se asomó.

— "Tu pelo es fuego de invierno. Rescoldo de enero. Allí arde también mi corazón".

Flaky parpadeó, una, dos veces.

Quiso decir algo, no obstante, las palabras faltaban ante la reverencia de Flippy, junto al ramo que le extendía. Con lentitud, Flippy se irguió, todavía sosteniendo las flores. Le sonrió, esplendoroso, tímido. Y Flaky se sintió _expuesta_, pensó que podría morir por él, y que no le importaría en lo absoluto.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada observó el presente, con gusto culpable.

No había intestinos como moño, miembros desprendidos, o siquiera sangre. Sólo un montoncito inofensivo de rosas. Sus preferidas. Al borde del colapso las agarró, encontrándose sus dedos con los de Flippy en una caricia imperceptible. Le fallaron las piernas. Flippy aguardaba un comentario sobre el _haiku_ que le había dedicado, y aunque Flaky creyó distinguir que en el jardín adjunto, el de Cuddles, había sido usurpado el rosal, optó por ignorarlo.

Y qué si Flippy no podía controlar a Fliqpy, una que otra vez. Y qué si su forma de demostrarle amor resultaba un poco perturbadora. Y qué si no eran capaces de sostener una relación normal. Como si Tree Town conociese la normalidad, de todos modos.

— Perdón por venir tan tarde, yo… eh, no sabía cuál era la forma correcta de hacer esto… temí que mis obsequios no te… agradaran. Técnicamente fueron idea de Fliqpy…

Ruborizada, Flaky negó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— M-me encantaron. En serio.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, en silencio, y tras un exhaustivo debate mental Flippy la tomó de la mano. Había algo implícito en ese gesto. La respuesta definitiva a una pregunta jamás formulada, pero que siempre había existido.

«Sí, me gustaría ser tu pareja en el baile».

Entre risas nerviosas y sonrojos mal disimulados, ambos entraron a la casa. Y al acomodar en un jarrón con agua aquellas flores, con Flippy mirándole con anhelo, Flaky confirmó por completo que Flippy no era como los galanes de la literatura.

— Flaky ¿puedo besarte?

Era mejor.


End file.
